


A Light that Doth Not Depart

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pseudo-Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: In the aftermath of Thanos’ triumph, Thor mourns his lost love.





	A Light that Doth Not Depart

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War

“Thor!”

There was no response. The translucent blue form glided closer. “Thor, cease this despondency! Would you risk the lives of your remaining people? Only you can defeat Thanos!” When the huddled figure in the bed let out a broken sob but remained curled upon itself, the apparition sighed. “Thor… please…”

The hunched shoulders stiffened, and Thor finally turned. And stared. “ _Loki_ …” His hand instinctively reached out… and closed upon the wrist of the lightly glowing figure. Both gasped at the touch. Thor tugged and felt the ghostly form of Loki settle feather-light upon him. Cool lips, tasting of morning dew, pressed against his. 

At last, Loki pulled away and gazed down longingly, his hand caressing the beloved face.

Thor looked up, his expression careworn, his gaze searching but unwary. He sighed. “You truly are dead, then. I… I had _hoped_ … though I knew it was foolishness… I held you—we were alone—you would have given a sign…”

“I fear it is no trick, _elskr_. This is but a fragment of my mind that I have enspelled with the aid of the space stone, to only be released should Thanos succeed in unleashing the power of the stones to fulfill his dreaded purpose. I needed to speak with you.” He pressed a hand to prevent Thor from speaking. “We have not much time, My Thundering Love. Thanos spoke true when he stated that you should have aimed for his head. You must not make such an error again. You must rally and lead your friends in finding and defeating Thanos. Brethren of the Keeper of the time stone yet live and will aid your quest. 

“No, _elskr_ ,”—He removed his hand to press a gentle kiss at the gleam in Thor's eyes.—“I cannot return to you even after you succeed in restoring the universe. First find our people… find our hope…” He kissed Thor again.

Even as Thor tried to deepen the kiss, he felt this echo of his beloved fade and _melt_ into his flesh. He mourned anew his loss. But then, he resolutely arose from the bed.

~*~*~*~ 

The last of his people had retreated to their rooms, to shake off the remnants of their grief in private. Thor sighed. There were so few who remained. Until he defeated Thanos or was— _no_ , he had avowed that he would not dishonour Loki’s sacrifice by being defeated. Neither would he dishonour Heimdall’s memory; Brynhildr had revealed through gritted teeth that she and Heimdall had drawn lots, and she had lost and been consigned to bring their people to safety.

There was a nervous cough that interrupted Thor’s ponderings. A messenger from the Head Healer hesitantly requested his presence. 

As the door of the Healing Room shut firmly behind him, Thor was led toward a small cot in one corner. He gaped as he peered within.

“His highness spent long hours over days weaving his enchantments around her, my king. The delivery was smooth and unremarkable. He tended to her as often as time permitted.” She sighed and, in a formal tone, said, “I will guard her with my life until you can return.”

Thor gently lifted and cradled the fluid-filled cocoon that held his unborn child. Its— _her_ features were as yet indistinct, but Thor felt an overwhelming love as he gazed at the fragile creature. Wiping away tears to clear his vision, he commanded tendrils of lightning to form another layer of protection and choked back a sob as they interwove with Loki’s essence. 

Countless hours later, when he could no longer neglect his duties, he carefully returned the precious bundle to the cot, which he surrounded with a layer of protective netting.

~*~*~*~

“You are a fool, Thor Odinson.” Thanos smiled tauntingly as his fatal blow embedded into Thor’s abdomen. He grunted in astonishment as Thor returned a look of familiar, insouciant defiance.

“Thor _Lokisváss_ ,” the King of Asgard snarled as, with all his strength, he buried Stormbreaker into Thanos’ large, ungainly head, cleaving it asunder. As the body of the Destroyer of Worlds fell to the ground with a resounding thud, Thor grunted as he removed the gauntlet from his midsection, rubbed away the last vestiges of discomfort, and donned it to begin the process of reversal.

Once the shape of the Supreme Sorcerer reformed before him, Thor removed the time stone, returned it to its Keeper, and then distributed the remaining stones to their new Keepers; collectively, they would unravel the harm that Thanos had wrought.

With a thump of fist upon heart in gratitude and a bow, Thor directed Stormbreaker toward the part of the universe wherein his people awaited his return.

~*~*~*~

Ignoring the cries of joy and welcome, Thor headed toward the Healing Room. As he held his unborn daughter, he smiled in wonder at her growth. He gave a gasp as his armour fell to the floor and the cocoon cleaved tightly to his bared chest.

For the next month, Thor watched in fascination as his daughter matured. Finally, upon the day of quickening, the Head Healer presented him with a slender knife, informing that it had appeared after their ship had been sent away. His hand shook as he held the blade, for he recognized it as that which Loki had conjured when he had confronted Thanos. A small part of his panicked mind had then wondered at such an insufficient instrument of attack, but Thor now realized that Loki had never intended the blade as a weapon. Intertwined with pieces of Thanos’ might, the knife would serve as means of protection against the Titan, much as the embedded fragment of Loki upon Thor’s flesh.

As Thor carefully cut open the cocoon, the shell slowly reshaped into the likeness of his beloved. Together, they witnessed their daughter draw her first breath, loudly proclaiming her arrival into the universe. 

At last, as he felt Loki caress his cheek, Thor knew that this was their final parting. He willed that only love and admiration were reflected as he gazed upon the cherished face. Loki smiled, wiped away the tears that Thor could not withhold, and pressed a final kiss. He then placed a tender kiss atop their daughter’s head and was absorbed into her soft flesh.

Their daughter gave a coo and opened her eyes, the brilliant green orbs locking with her father’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I'd want to do a full Fix-It with HEA, but when I thought about the opening where Loki attempts to stab Thanos, I felt that an HEA would be cheesy. If Loki had used trickery and was expecting to survive, then that attempt was worse than half-assed; would not be considered a serious sacrifice. But if the intention was to ensure that his loved ones were protected...
> 
> And even though the concept of a mother's sacrifice was effectively used in another fandom, it's not unique to it. So I'm borrowing the idea from literature and life in general.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from “Ode” by Arthur O’Shaughnessy


End file.
